


him, again?

by facetiousmotives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddle, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, Hugs, Hurt Tendou, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Manga & Anime, Pain, Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, read the notes, tendou satori - Freeform, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousmotives/pseuds/facetiousmotives
Summary: Sleepy Ushijima Wakatoshi wakes up to see his significant other, Tendou Satori, on a balcony. He is on the phone, visibily frustrated with whoever he is speaking with. He hangs up, after flipping off the caller ID. Returning inside, he is hugged by Ushijima, and they discuss Tendou's struggles. Tears are shed.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 75





	him, again?

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!!! Semi-Abusive (?) father.

Ushijima’s eyes open warily, his head turning to look outside the window on the balcony, where he is. His voice can only slightly be heard by him, his eyes squinting in an attempt to read his lover’s mood. His hand slams the railing, and his body straightens up. He pulls a phone away from his ear, looking at the caller ID before flipping it off. The light of the phone softly illuminated his face, the colors clashing with the soft and brightly colored lights coming off from the street. He presses to end the phone call, closing his eyes and recollecting himself before coming back inside. Ushijima turns back around to not let him know he’s awake, remaining still. He places his phone gently on the nightstand, crawling silently back into his spot in bed. Ushijima felt the top of his head press gently against his back. He turned around, being careful to not harm him.

“Ten?” Ushijima whispered, as his lover straightened himself out, laying down fully, changing from his curled position.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” a shaky but warm voice responds.

“No, don’t worry. Why were you outside? It’s two in the morning.” Ushijima questioned softly, analyzing his face. No answer was voiced, but Ushijima knew the answer. “Him, again?”

Ushijima’s face softened when his sweaty, stressed face looked up at him. “He’s my dad, okay? I can’t ignore him.”

Ushijima reached for his neck, cupping it softly, “Blood ties mean nothing. He’s not good for you, Tendou.” 

“I know, I know.” 

“Would you like to talk about it? What was it about?” Ushijima sighed, shifting him and hugging him into his chest. Sentence after sentence, their words hit him like a bus. His voice had stabilized as the story went on, and the regular tone of it all didn’t feel right. Tendou’s voice told the story of his family.

“You might know this, but, he.. well, never really cared much as to how I was raised. He didn’t go to bars, no, he wasn’t that kind of guy. But he stayed late at work, and never showed an interest in me or my mother. He just supplied the check. Which I didn’t mind. But, when he lost his job last year, he couldn’t afford to stay with us. They separated, and, by court, I was required to spend a weekend with him every other week. Turns out, he doesn’t like me very much. Thinks I’m a monster and whatnot. Won’t stop telling me to change who I am, and that my views are distorted. It’s fine though, I’m sorry to unload all of this on you, haha,” Despite the topic, his voice sounded almost cheerful. Anyone would’ve thought he was fine, but Ushijima knew better than to think so. “So, yeah. He called me with encouragement from his current fling, and was quite angry this time around. I told him to go to hell.”

As the story was nearing its end, Ushijima was glad he couldn’t see his face. It was a bit distorted due to his worry, and his eyes had turned glossy. 

“Satori.” He managed to mutter one word. His body tightly squeezed the man in his arms. 

Tendou’s silent tears dampened Ushijima’s shirt. He squeezed back, nails digging into his back. “Did I do the right thing, Toshi?” His quiet cry for help grew louder.

“...yeah. I’m proud of you, Satori.” There was no response. There was no response, the void of sound was filled with Tendou’s cries. They lay together for twenty more minutes, their grasp on eachother loosening but not wavering. Once Tendou had seemed finished with the climax of his emotions, Ushijima pulled away from him, brushing his scattered hair from his eyes and wiping his tears gently. “Tendou, are you thirsty or hungry? I can retrieve tissues, as well. Is there anything you want?” 

Tendou stretched his legs once more. He smiled up at Ushijima, a quivering breath leaving his body. “I’d prefer to stay like this, but I’m no longer tired. Can we… watch a movie and get more blankets, or something similar?”

“Of course,” he sat up, stepping onto the floor, “I’ll return in a moment.” Tendou sat up against the bed frame, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. His eyes were cleaner when Ushijima returned, his head laid sideways on his arm. 

“Tendou, hold this for a minute,” Ushijima balanced a stack of two blankets in one extended hand, a computer and a bag of M&M’s in the other. “Thank you.” He sat the laptop on the bed a distance away from where they sat, handed Tendou the candies, and then took the blankets back from his love. He wrapped both of the blankets around himself, then sat back and pulled Tendou into him, hugging him, allowing him to lean back on his chest. Once they were both wrapped in warmth, Ushijima could feel Tendou’s shoulders relax against him.

“Oh, right, I forgot to hit play. Could you do it?” Tendou leaned forward, hitting play on whatever movie Ushijima had prepared for them. He recognized the beginning scenes of Colorful when the computer had loaded. A small smile appeared on Tendou’s face. “We’ve watched this movie a few times, and I’m confused as to why you enjoy it. It is a disheartening film.” The larger boy questioned.

“It’s not about that, Toshi. Pay attention to the end this time ‘round.”

“Okay. If I still don’t get it, will you explain it?”

“Of course.” Tendou’s voice was still peculiarly empty, contrasting his gleeful face.

“Hey, Tendou?”

“Yes?”

“How come you didn’t tell me any of that before?”

“Dunno, it’s easier not to.”

“Okay.” Ushijima left it at that, feeling if he picked at Tendou’s scabbed heart more than he already had, it’d bleed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lol, we deflecting again. No, this is not directly based off of myself. My sister requested I make a hurt/comfort UshiTen fic, but left the field open, so this is our result. Sorry it's so short. Thank you for reading if you did! If not, still, thanks for being here. Remember to drink water today and eat! Thanks, cya! :>


End file.
